Dramas in the Bay
by chocolate-chicken9302
Summary: The truth about the stalker...who is it? And...the lives of the Summer Bay residents!
1. A new love

Hayley played with the gold ring around her wedding finger as she surveyed the damage the fire had caused. She ran a hand over the destroyed canvases she had poured her heart and soul into. She picked up unidentifiable items. She looked sadly at Scott's beloved 80's collection and gave a rueful laugh. She could distinctly remember Dani giving him grief about his awful taste in music. It certainly looked like she had gotten her wish.

As she was dwelling on it a sleek black Porsche pulled up to the curb. Dani got out and swung her long dark brown hair out. It had been cut dramatically and stylishly. She wore a simple white V-necked shirt underneath a plunging necked brown cotton jumper. She wore a short black expensive looking miniskirt and sheer black stockings and knee-high leather boots. She had a white, black and brown scarf around her neck. She reached into the passenger seat and lifted out a black leather handbag.

A handsome man about five or six years older than Dani took her hand. It was Stafford McCrae, her publisher. Hayley did a double take when she heard Dani's voice. "Dan!" she cried happily. She took in her friend's new sophisticated look. Gone was the floral floaty miniskirts and bikini top under a sheer top. She looked polished and together while Hayley felt self-conscious about her cotton short-shorts and singlet top with a halter-neck bikini underneath. Dani smiled warmly though and Stafford began to look through the damage.

"Thank goodness the pot-plant with legs was burnt!" he laughed. Dani joined in his laughter while Hayley just stood there. "Thank goodness the POT-PLANT _burned_?" Hayley asked incredulously. "We were lucky the palace didn't burn to a crisp…with me inside," she said pointedly. "Sorry…that plant was an eyesore though," Dani said.

"Hayles! I just spoke to the police…" Scott trailed off when he saw Dani and Stafford.

"Dani. Stafford," he said stiffly acknowledging them.

"Hi Scott," Dani said softly. Her familiar warm voice sent ripples of emotion through his sleep-deprived body. "Aren't you hot?" Hayley eventually asked her friend when there had been an awkward silence. "Yes. We just got off the plane from Canada," Dani said. "I called Kirsty and she told me so we came straight back here to see if we could help," Dani said. Stafford nodded looking disdainfully as the grey ash crumbled under his polished leather shoes. He still wore his signature sunglasses. Hayley felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Did you want to borrow something?" Hayley asked.

"That would be great actually, I only have winter things in the car," she said.

"Did you want to borrow something?" Scott asked Stafford. He looked at Scott's flannel checked no sleeved shirt and grungy three-quarter jeans. "No, thanks," he said.

"You sure? It's 42 degrees out there," Scott pressed.

"It's fine, I've got some boardshorts and a shirt in the Porsche," Stafford said.

"A Porsche?" Hayley asked. "Wow," she said. "Come Dan before you melt," she said. Dani smiled as she started up the familiar staircase. Granted she lived in a luxurious apartment in the city right on the beach with three huge cold pools, indoor pool, gym, sauna, golf-course, tennis-courts in a white, glass and stainless steel beautiful apartment with tasteful artworks, leather-bound books…she thought as if trying to convince somebody else she was entirely happy in the city.

Hayley handed her a short pink pastel floaty miniskirt and a black cotton halter-neck and a pair of thongs. Dani changed into clothes completely forgein and alien to her now. She wore designers and not surf labels, which she used to love.

She slipped them on and they went downstairs. "Dani…you look lovely," Scott said automatically and then blushed bright red. Hayley felt a twinge of jealously but why? She didn't like Scott like that…did she? She looked at the heavy gold ring on her finger and tried to put the thought out of her mind but she couldn't. She shrugged away feelings and focused on Noah. _You can't have a relationship with a ghost. You need to move on with your life. Noah would want that _a little voice in her head told her.

With that in mind Hayley smiled at Scott and felt a wave of adrenaline course through her body when he smiled back at her.


	2. Broken Heart

Kit Hunter stood on the doorstep of her own house waiting for somebody to answer the door. She hoped that Kim would open the door. He did. "Kit!" he said stunned. "Scott told us a few weeks ago you were staying in Europe!" he exclaimed.

"Kim? Do you need money for the pizza?" a female voice asked.

"Is that Tash?" Kit asked.

"No," Kim said.

"Matilda?" Kit asked her voice dropping slightly.

"No. It's only me and Sacha at the moment," he said looking embarrassed.

"Sacha? Whose Sacha?" she asked stupidly.

"I'm seeing her," Kim said heavily.

"Since when?" Kit asked.

"Since about three weeks ago," Kim said.

"Three? Three WEEKS?" Kit asked incredulously.

"I've been away for five," she said.

"Yeah I started seeing her shortly after Scott said you had stayed in Europe. Did you want to come in?" Kim asked.

"N-No. Tell Mum I dropped by," Kit said her eyes welling with tears. "Bye Kim!" she said she turned and ran down the corridor and out into the falling darkness. She heard the door shut and she slumped down on the grass breathing deeply. Kim hadn't even cared enough to write her or email her and tell her. She felt so stupid. But then she was the one who had left for three whole months. She couldn't expect him to stay available could she? I mean take a look at him! He's gorgeous," she grappled with herself.

"Kit?" his voice called across the front yard. She pressed herself smaller into the back of a tree. "Kit…are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside Kit.

"I'll be fine," she said the wobble in her voice betraying how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it would even last but I really, really care about Sacha," he said. "It's okay. I'm not mad," Kit said heavily.

"Have you heard about Robbie?" Kim asked suddenly.

"No…what happened?" she asked expecting to hear something funny about one of his inventions.

"Well I don't know if your mum wants me to tell you…maybe she wanted to tell you but when Tash, Rob and I went camping…I emailed you about that remember?" he asked.

"I remember," she said.

"Robbie stepped on a used needle," Kim said heavily.

"W-what?" Kit stammered. "Is he? Is he alright?" she asked.

"We're not sure. He didn't tell anybody until about two weeks ago. They've been running tests and so far so good. He might've gotten very lucky or he might've contracted a serious infection. They've ruled out hepatitis and HIV so he won't get AIDS but he could still suffer some complications especially if the person who used the needle has an illness or infection," Kim said.

"Kim! Who are you talking to?" a sweet honeyed voice called across the darkened room.

"Kit!" he called back.

"Kit? That girl you were dating before me?" Sacha asked coming into the front garden.  
"Yeah that one," Kim said sounding so offhand that Kit wanted to cry.

"Hi, I'm Sacha," and Kit got a good look at the girl. She was so beautiful with thick glossy blonde hair that fell in layers and waves to just below her shoulders. She had big green eyes and perfectly tanned skin and a figure to die for. She wore a strapless Billabong bottle green dress with shells on the top of it. She was barefoot. "Kit," Kit introduced herself. She felt instantly self-conscious in her loose black cotton running shorts and sneakers with a blue sleeveless shirt. She felt so chubby around the glamorous Sacha.

_You left Kim to a whole beach of desirable girls who would be only too happy to be his girlfriend. You knew he might meet someone else. You still left. You can't be mad at him or at that skinny bitch…whoops Sacha. I mean she looks really nice. Im sure she's better suited to him than I was _she thought sadly. She smiled at Sacha. "Nice to meet you," she smiled ruefully.


	3. Too much in love

Leah smiled at Dan through the thickness she felt in her head. "Hi, beautiful," Dan said when smiled. "Hi, yourself," she grinned sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. I've been camping out on the chair since you had that second operation," Dan said. "Did they get the swab out okay? Am I going to be alright?" Leah asked.

"You'll be fine," Flynn said his face looking a bit pinched.

"Thankyou for removing the swab," Leah said.

"I could hardly leave it in now could I?" Flynn asked and Leah didn't know but she thought she could detect an edge of sarcasm in his voice. "Dan why don't you go home and shower?" Leah said. "Yeah…alright," Dan agreed.

Flynn watched as Dan left. "Flynn…are you in trouble because of the operation?" Leah questioned gently. "A bit. Especially about sewing you up with the swab still in you," Flynn said.

"Are you mad at me?" Leah asked. "I told the hospital man that came around to see me that you did a wonderful job and you are a great surgeon," Leah said.

"Someone came around asking questions about me?" Flynn asked.

"Yes," Leah said.

Sally started around the corner but stopped when she heard voices in Leah's room. She held a bunch of roses in both hands and slightly intending to eavesdrop she heard Flynn say huskily. "I'd rather be fired a million times than let anything awful happen to you Leah," he said softly.

"Flynn…I thought we had moved past this phase. You remember how much we hurt Sally and Jesse," Leah said.

"Damn straight," Sally thought furiously to herself. "Fucking bastard, hitting on that ho Leah _again_!" she thought angrily. She sat on a chair outside Leah's room and listened as Flynn pleaded with Leah. "Look, Leah. I had gotten over you. I truly had. Sally and I have something special…had something special. You've given me what Sally never could…you've given me Pippa and I know that they are Sally's genes and my genes but sometimes late at night I dream and I wish that you were beside me and that Pippa was our child," he said.

Sally's heart dropped suddenly. "He still loves Leah," she thought hollowly. "He loves Leah. She's not going to push him away!" Sally thought incredulously.

"Flynn…I'd be lying if I said I hadn't ever wished that, but we can't do this to Dan and Sal. They don't deserve it," Leah said softly.

"I know, that's what makes it so hard but I can't keep lying to myself and I can't keep lying to Sally," he said. "I love YOU, Leah and I'll leave Sally whenever you give me the word," Flynn said.

"Kiss me," Leah said softly and then Sally couldn't hear anything as Flynn's lips met Leah's in a passionate, giving, loving kiss. "Bitch! Bastard!" she shrieked as she flung the door open.

"Oh! Sal it's not what you think!" Leah said wildly.

"Were you checking her tonsils?" Sally asked scathingly to her husband.

"You fucking lying son of a bitch!" she yelled. "I'll be damned if you make a fool of me again!" she shrieked. "By kissing this tramp you've not only lost me but you've lost the child you wish was Leah's!" Sally said and spinning around she flew out of the hospital room and into Dan's arms.

"Sal? Whats going on?" Dan asked freshly showered and holding a plastic bag which had magazines, chocolate, some trashy novels and Leah's favourite-strawberry and apricot slice. "Leah and Flynn…" she gasped tears coursing down her cheeks.

"What?' Dan whispered his face going pale. He dropped the bag where it landed with a loud thump on the cold laminex.


	4. The next step

Robbie wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend Tasha in a desperate bid for forgiveness. In his wild joy ride he hadn't stopped to think of the ramifications of his actions. He had crashed Kim's car, Kim was furious with Robbie and concerned for Tasha.

"I'm sorry…I just needed to unwind!" Robbie pleaded.

"Well you nearly wound us around a tree!" Tasha said angrily as she continued stalking along the beach her honey gold slender legs driving Robbie crazy with desire.

"Tash please! We've been through so much together," he said running to catch up to her. "I have some good news!" he said.

Tash stopped. "Is about your needle stick?" she asked.

"Yes. Tash I'm fine! I might have a few sicknesses this winter what with it affecting my immune system but it's definite…I'm not going to die!" he said.

Tasha's heart was so full she forgave him for the terrible actions he had done. "Come! I can think about how we can celebrate!" she laughed squeezing him so tight.

"Really?" he asked wondering if his breath was good.

Tasha wondered if her legs were smooth enough for the next step in their relationship. "We can go back to Irene's. She's away with her mysterious stranger!" she laughed.

"Oh…who?" Robbie asked intrigued.

"I don't know," Tasha said and her voice hinted she didn't really care. It was getting dark so they began running but kept stopping to kiss and hug so when they approached the house it was pitch black.

They half-ran half-skipped back to the house when they saw that Kane and Kirsty were in the middle of a blazing row. They were so involved in their argument they didn't even see them. Tasha saw Kane's hand strike across Kirsty's face and saw Kirsty's look of shock, fright and horror. "You HIT Kirsty?" Tasha said in a low voice. Kane's whole body was trembling and taking one look at his pregnant wife with his handprint across her face and he remembered his father doing the same thing to his mother. "Kirst…I'm so, so sorry!" he said and the anguish in his eyes was sincere Kirsty comprehended that, but too shocked and hurt to listen she turned and bolted. "Kirst! Kirst! Come back!" Kane cried.

Tasha's eyes filled with tears. Robbie squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I was a fucking dickhead, alright?" Kane asked.

"Right," Tasha agreed her eyes boring into his.  
"I need your help. Kirsty is pregnant, scared and out there alone. There's a druggie stalker out there and she's his idea of heaven. Now we get out there and we find Kirsty do you understand?" he asked. "We're not slow," Robbie said irritably. "Tash and I were held prisoner by that madman do you think we are going out there at night? Into his waiting arms. No bloody way!" Robbie said forcefully. "Well I still have that butchers knife I stole from his hut?" Tash offered.

"Great idea Tash. Run around the bush with a knife!" Kane said angrily. "Do you ever stop acting like a retarded bush child?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" Robbie yelled seeing Tasha's eyes spill over with tears at his harsh words.

"Always with the words aren't you Rob?" he sneered.

"You heard what he said," Kirsty said appearing in the doorway. "He said FUCK YOU and I agree," she said facing Kane angrily.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I lost it. I'm sorry!" he said desperately.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it Kane," Kirsty said but her eyes softened. "What are you going to do if our kid upsets you? Thrash it like your father did to you?" she demanded.

"No! Kirsty! I don't even know what came over me!" he said.

"You've been getting very angry Kane and this isn't the first time I've feared you'd hurt me. I'd appreciate it if you slept out here on the couch tonight and tomorrow you ARE going back to that Anger Management Class," she said decidedly.

Tasha and Robbie went upstairs. Kirsty and Kane didn't even say a word. In Tasha's bedroom they met and started kissing passionately.


	5. A surprising engagement

Chapter 5 

Irene Robert's ran her hands through the cool blue water while Barry Hyde sat on a striped beach towel on the secluded island where they had spent the day picnicking in secret. Irene's contented smile made Barry feel happy for the first time in a long time. "Fancy a swim?" Barry asked. "Okay," Irene agreed. The water was so calm not even a ripple until Barry chased Irene down the beach and they both plunged in. "I feel like I'm a teenager again!" Irene said laughing as Barry pulled her into a slippery wet embrace. "I know," Barry said huskily.

The pair had been seeing each other in secret for awhile now and Irene was really falling for Barry his wry sense of humour and the gentle loving way he loved her made her weak at the knees. He knew that she had been disappointed in love numerous times and tried to make her feel safe and secure.

When the sun started setting Hyde and Irene got out of the water and dried off and went to sit on the picnic blanket. They lay back and looked at the stars. "Thankyou for today," Irene said her heart full of happiness. "You are so very welcome," Barry said softly. He reached into the wicker picnic basket and brought out a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic wine. He poured two glasses and slipped a diamond ring into Irene's glass.

"Cheers," Irene said and was about to take a sip when the glittering ring caught her eye. She pulled it out and stared incredulously at the rock on the slender gold band. "Is…is this a joke?" she whispered hoarsely. "No. Irene Robert's…will you marry me?" Barry asked. Irene looked into his worn loving face and smiled happily. "Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed.

They snuggled under a doona that Barry had brought and both fell asleep under the stars the glittering rock on Irene's finger sparkling all night.


	6. United in Hate

Chapter Six 

Dan stared at Sally's distraught face and knew she hadn't just eavesdropped and misunderstood. She had obviously seen them and his expression darkened. "I'm going in," he declared.

"Dan…I don't think…I'll come," Sally said tentatively.

"Fine," Dan nodded abruptly and he threw the door open to see Flynn leap back from Leah's bed his face white. "They'll definitely sack you for this," Dan said viciously.

"You little slut! I've done everything right to you!" he screamed at Leah.

"I know…I'm sorry, I…I love Flynn. I guess I always have," Leah said apologetically.

"Why did you agree to marry me then?" Dan asked his expression growing angrier and angrier.

"Because I thought I loved you…that way. I just…I love Flynn," she said helplessly. She glanced at her best friend who had Pippa in her arms. "Sally, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely and two identical tears slid down her cheeks. "I hate you," Sally said brokenly.

"Sally…I do love you…" Flynn began hesitantly.

"I don't care about _you_!" she snarled viciously. "I have Pippa and that's all I need," she said her eyes welling with fresh tears. "Well I won't fight for custody of Pippa," he said trying to make her feel better. "I should damn well think not!" she said furiously. "A child always gets given to the mother," she said.

"Then I should get Pippa," Leah said not intending to be malicious.

"Well you won't. I'm her mother! I have her blood, you just carried her for me!" Sally said devastated. "I don't even want Pippa, Sal. I'm just saying…" Leah said wishing she had never opened her mouth.

Dan glared at the pair and threw the door open and stormed out. Sally followed slamming the door behind her. Dan stood by the coffee machine his eyes full of hot angry tears. "Why does some other man always get my girl?" he asked Sally feeling like his heart was breaking.

"I don't know," Sally said. "I just forgave Leah for the last time. I really thought she valued our friendship," she said. "Flynn has been with me for everything. Why would he just throw our marriage away?" she asked.

"Sit," Dan said pointing to a plastic chair. Sally sat down her eyes spilling over.

"I'm sorry," an elderly woman said as she pushed herself in a wheelchair. "Were you close?" she asked. "Pardon?" Sally asked stunned.

"Well somebody died didn't they?" the woman asked curiously.

"No…" Sally said.

"Oh! Sorry! " The woman exclaimed horrified. "I just thought…well I'm going back to my room," said wheeling herself into a room a few rooms away from Leah's. Dan fed a few dollars into the coffee machine and he and Sally sat side by side in silence sipping cappuccinos. Flynn came out looking distraught when he saw Sally cradling Pippa her beautiful face streaked with tears. Dan leapt up when he saw Flynn his expression turning thundery again. "Bastard! I thought you were my friend!" Dan said furiously.

"I am," Flynn said weakly.

"You FUCK my fiancee and you're my friend!" Dan exclaimed incredulously. "Boy with friends like you I certainly don't need enemies!" he laughed bitterly.

"We haven't…fucked," Flynn said the word slipping off his tongue and he berated himself for it.

"Oh you can stop acting like a little church boy," Sally said angrily.

"I'm going to report you right now," Dan said standing up.

"Don't leave me here with this," Sally said getting up and placing Pippa on her hip perfectly. She glared daggers at Flynn. "I hope she's worth it," she said coldly. "I'm keeping the house. I'm keeping Pippa and I don't want another word from you," Sally said.

"Okay," he said heavily. "I agree," he said.

Sally and Dan pushed the double doors open and went to the elevator. The doors closed behind them as Dan stuck his finger in the air. Flynn shook his head sadly and went back into Leah's room and waited for the sacking.


	7. The Price of Love

Chapter Seven The Price of Love 

Dani and Scott smiled at each other and Hayley felt another stab of jealously. "Dan! I finally remodelled the boat," Scott said conversationally.

"About time!" Dani laughed.

"Did you want to come and see?" Scott asked.

"Oh, alright. That's okay isn't it Stafford?" Dani asked. Scott looked at her curiously. Dani Sutherland didn't ask anybody for permission to do anything. "I guess," Stafford said glaring at Scott. When Dani and Scott got out of the house Scott turned to Dani. "Are you happy with Stafford?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Dani said a lot more certainly than she felt.

"Really? Hayles said that when she talked to you, you sounded miserable," Scott said.

"I'm not miserable. It's different, Stafford's way of life," Dani said.

"Yeah? No joke," Scott laughed. "Is that him now?" he asked as Stafford lopped over to them dressed in a body-hugging white singlet and black boardshorts. His sunglasses on his gelled black hair gleamed in the sun. He looked more like an advert than a real person Scott thought to himself.

"Hey honey! I thought I'd come and see Scott's boat," he said slipping an arm around her slender shoulders. "Oh! Great!" Dani said and Scott detected an edge of resentment in her voice.

"Hey Stafford, you're into investing aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I'm interested in it," Stafford corrected. "Why do you want me to invest in your little boat?" he laughed. Hayley joined them looking at Scott her eyes soft. Scott didn't even look at her; his eyes were trained on Dani and her deep green eyes. She felt a twinge of resentment towards Dani and then silently berated herself for it.

"No. Do you remember Natasha Andrews?" he asked referring to Tasha.

"Yes. Sure. Of course. She's my boss's daughter," he said.

"That's right. Well she's been given the Caravan Park and to my knowledge she was looking for help to remodel it. She's planning on totally re-vamping the facilities and I think she could use some help. She's willing to pay," Scott said truthfully.

"Oh…maybe I could pop over there now and ask her if she'd be interested in some of my ideas?" he asked. "Dan? Do you mind? You could spend the afternoon with your friends and I'll pick you up on the way back home?" he asked.

"Sure!" Dani exclaimed happily. He looked at Scott warily and then seemed to think better of it and smiled insincerely at Scott. "Didn't you have a dress you wanted to get at that shop in Yabbie Creek?" he asked Dani.

"For the cocktail party! I completely forgot. Maybe we could go to Yabbie Creek?" she asked Hayley and Scott. "Of course!" Scott exclaimed.

"Don't you have a charter?" Hayley reminded him.

"I can ask Kane to take it for me. It's only for two hours and I really don't feel like going out on the water," Scott said.

"Oh…" Hayley said. She looked at Dani confused as she turned her wide forest-green eyes on Scott. "You don't have to cancel on account of me," she smiled her full dark pink lips curving up into a seductive smile. Scott nearly dropped his phone. "It's no bother," he said calling Kane. Kane seemed preoccupied and asked if he could bring Kirsty along on the charter. "Yeah…of course," Scott said.

"Yabbie Creek Dan?" he asked as they headed back to the palace with Hayley a few steps behind as the old lovers began chatting in soft voices. Her laughter floated down to Hayley and Hayley grimaced.


	8. A New Beginning

Chapter 8 A New Beginning 

Sacha and Kim did seem to be head over heels Kit thought to herself as she sat alone on the beach the crashing waves making her feel more rational than she had before. _But that night before I left Kim and I had sex, we made love _she thought. _He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have serious feelings for me. Kim's not the type to mess with a girl like that _she thought to herself. She grinned. _All's fair in love and war! _She thought triumphantly and standing up she brushed the sand off the back of her unflattering bicycle shorts and headed for home. She saw her mother's white Ford Falcon in the driveway and went to her own car. She reached into the boot and pulled out two suitcases and a huge carryall bag.

She stepped into the house and heard the shouts and screams before anybody else even noticed her. Sacha was screaming and crying and Beth and the twins were watching stunned. "Bastard! Prick! How dare you lead me on like that!" she yelled grabbing her white Roxy thongs.

"I wasn't leading you on Sash…I really care about you…" he fumbled.

"Not as much as that frumpy cow!" she sobbed her eyes red and swollen mascara running down her perfect cheeks. "I can't believe you gave Sacha up for KIT!" Henry said disbelievingly. After Sacha stormed out Kim turned his deep eyes onto Kit. "It's always been you, Kit." he said huskily. Beth dragged the kids into their retreat. "Really?" she asked her voice low.

"Really, I love you," Kim said passionately.

"I love you!" Kit cried feeling like she was going to burst with the sheer happiness of it all.

"I love you, Kimmy," Henry said pressing his face against the window wickedly.

"What a _bitch_!" Matilda wailed to Henry. Kim's face stopped just centimetres from Kit's waiting mouth. "Oh POOR Maddy!" Kit exclaimed.

"Leave her," Kim said. "She just wants the attention," he said. Kit obeyed sinking into his pizza and chocolate tasting mouth. She pulled him onto the couch her eyes ablaze with passion. "Slow down," Beth said coming into the room. Kit jumped up straightening her daggy shorts wondering how on earth Kim had chosen her over the glamorous beautiful Sacha. "Take a walk," Beth suggested. "Be back by eleven," she said.

"Okay," Kit nodded breathing heavily. She and Kim walked hand-in-hand out to the front and headed for the beach and flopped down onto the beach passion overtaking them. For the second time Kit and Kim made love, holding each other in a loving embrace.


	9. Explosion

Chapter 9 Explosive 

Tasha and Robbie lay on Tasha's bed breathing deeply after their sweet lovemaking. Tasha's naked body heaved with breaths and Robbie felt himself once again getting aroused by the beautiful blonde lying next to him. Tasha rolled over and snuggled into Robbie's surprisingly muscular chest feeling so satisfied and contented she fell fast asleep.

Robbie didn't have the heart to awaken her so he lay there with her all night knowing that his mother would go off when he got home. At about eleven o'clock he wriggled away and reached for the extension in Tasha's bedroom. He called home and Beth picked up. "Hi, Mum," Robbie whispered not knowing who was home. He was aware he was naked and calling his mother. He pushed that mental image out of his head. "Robbie, where are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm with Tash. I'm spending the night with her. I don't want to walk home after we were taken hostage by the stalker," Robbie whispered.

"Does Irene know?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't come home. Don't worry we won't do anything," he lied.

"Well, okay. I trust you. If you do, do something-be safe," she said.

"Okay," Robbie said looking at the box of condoms he and Tasha had bought a few weeks ago in anticipation of that night. Tasha stirred and Robbie said goodbye quickly. He hung up and slipped back under the duvet. Tasha put her arms around him and drew him closer her eyes opening. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself," he whispered.

"You up for it again?" Tasha asked.

"Of course," Robbie said drawing Tash closer she rolled on top of him and they as quietly as possible had sex again. Tasha climaxed this time and Robbie watched her enthralled. She fell into his arms shaking with the exertion of it. "Sleep well, Tash," Robbie said.

"Sleep well Robbie," Tasha whispered back. She held him close all night feeling his manly hardness against her soft skin. She had goosebumps most of the night and when she heard Irene's car pull into the driveway close to seven Robbie jumped up. "Get dressed! Get on the couch!" Tash panicked. Robbie threw on his boxers and shirt and dumped his jeans on the couch. He grabbed the blanket and pillow Tash handed him and sped down and collapsed on the sofa. "Why is Robbie on your couch?" Barry asked Irene.

Irene looked at him faking to be asleep. "You can get up now," Irene said. Robbie opened his eyes to find Irene staring down at him her eyes serious and her mouth turned down at the corners. Robbie looked at Hyde his mouth dropping in horror, aware of his girlfriends foster mother and his prinicipal had spent the night together. He winced.


	10. Promises

Chapter 10-Promises 

Kirsty lay awake at ten thirty watching TV in her and Kane's room. She held one hand across her rapidly expanding belly her expression not one of sheer delight but of sheer alarm. "Is Kane going to be a good father?" she whispered touching her cheek where he had slapped her. Kane opened their bedroom door dressed in just boxers. He sat tentatively on their bed. "Kirsty I promise you that I will never, ever again touch you like that," he said and Kirsty could tell he had been beating himself up about it. "Okay. Will you go to Anger Management?" she asked softly.

"Must I?" he asked.

"No. It's up to you," Kirsty said.

"I will go, I want to be a good husband a good father," he said seriously.

"I know you do. Thankyou," Kirsty said her eyes softening.

"Can I sleep here?" Kane asked.

"Of course," Kirsty said opening her arms. They made very gentle love that night and they heard Robbie and Tasha above them. "We don't tell Irene," Kirsty said.

"Yeah," Kane agreed. He listened for sounds that Tash wasn't agreeing with it. He felt fiecely protective of Tash and when he heard her soft moan of pleasure he switched out of it. "Don't listen!" Kirsty exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kane said hastily. Kirsty smiled at him and seeing his penis erect again and not feeling in the mood for normal sex (she found it quite odd when she was pregnant) she lowered her moist lips and ran her tongue up the throbbing manliness she had grown to love. He trembled delighted and when he came in her mouth she swallowed. He had never felt so in love and satisfied seeing Kirsty swallow. "Sleep well," he whispered feeling so content he actually looked forward to Anger Management. "If this is the thanks i get for agreeing to go...imagine the thanks when i actually go!" he thought excited at the sheer thought. The sheet rose with the excitement. Kirsty pretended not to notice.


	11. It feels right

It Feels Right!

About five-thirty am, Irene and Hyde both awoke to the sounds of the birds on the island where they had been blissfully asleep. Irene glanced at the rock on her finger sparkling in the early morning sun. "Good morning Mrs. Barry Hyde to be!" Barry said affectionately tracing her jawbone with his finger. She nibbled the end gently still half-asleep.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure! You brought breakfast?" Irene asked.

"No…the diner will make us breakfast though," he said sheepishly.

"Our first breakfast as an engaged couple," Irene said. "We can't tell anybody before we tell Kim, Tash and Kirsty and Kane," Irene said.

"Of course not. It would be a huge step backward if Kim found out about it from someone else!" Hyde said. "I know," Irene said. They walked to the mooring dock where Barry's hired paddleboat sat bobbing on the crystal blue waters. They loaded their picnic gear into the back and Barry tied it down and fastened a tarp over it. "So efficient! I love you," Irene said softly.

"I love you," Barry said the emotion not even making him stammer.

They took their time paddling into the bay and took the boat back to the man Barry had hired it from who was nearly asleep in a deckchair. Barry got his deposit back and at quarter to seven they headed to Irene's place which was were they found Robbie pretending to be asleep on the couch. "Did you spend the night upstairs with Tash?" Irene demanded. Hyde looked uncomfortable under Robbie's scrutiny. "Yes," he admitted. "We were careful though," he assured her. "Oh, how reassuring!" Irene exclaimed furious.

"Tash! Get down here!" Irene barked. Tash slipped down the stairs in nothing but a shirt and boyleg shorts. "Oh!" she gasped when she saw Hyde. She fled upstairs and came back with a short wraparound filmy beach-skirt on. "Do you often invite boys into the house to sleep in your bed?" Irene asked.

"No. It was the first time, Reeny and we are ready," Tash said embarrassed to be discussing her and Robbie's sex-life in front of the stern principal. He excused himself seeing her utter embarrassment. "Ready? To do it in my house?" Irene screeched. Tash saw the sparkling ring on Irene's finger. "You got something to tell me?" Tash asked quietly.

"Huh?" Irene asked baffled.

"Your ring," Tash said.

"Barry and I…we are engaged!" Irene said delighted.

"ENGAGED?" Tash gaped in surprise.

"Yes. Engaged. Isn't it wonderful?" Irene pressed.

"Congrats," Robbie said pulling the blanket around him closely.

"Yeah…congrats!" Tash said sitting heavily next to Robbie. Irene glared at them and went in to see Kirsty and Kane to tell them the good news. "When you see Kim, if you see him before us…please don't tell him," Hyde said.

"Of course," Tasha agreed nodding. Robbie took her hand and Irene gave him such a forbidding stare he dropped it as if he had been scorched.


	12. Heartaches

Chapter 12 Heartaches… The doors closed swiftly behind Dan and Sally and Pippa and Flynn felt like something or somebody had died. He shook his head resigned. They'd definitely take away his license for this definite breach of ethics. He sighed but he knew Leah was more than he had ever dreamed off. 

Sally and Dan stood waiting for admittance into the CEO of the hospital's office. She buzzed them in and they were escorted into her office anxiously. Pippa was being quiet and just lay asleep in Sally's arms content not knowing that her father had abandoned her. "Mrs. Saunders?" the CEO asked rather abruptly. "Yes," Sally replied. "Please call me Sally," she said softly.

"Fine, Sally. What brings you here?" she asked noting the tear-streaked cheeks and the red eyes. "Excuse me? May I speak?" Dan asked when Sally's eyes had spilled over with fresh hot tears.

"Of course," the CEO said her eyes questioning.

"Flynn Saunders," Dan said beginning taking a deep breath.

"What about him?" the CEO asked.

"He's become romantically involved and is leaving his wife for a patient at the hospital. The patient he botched the operation on. Leah Patterson," Dan said bluntly.

"What?" the CEO asked baffled.

"Mrs. Saunders? Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Not really," she said weakly and Pippa began to wriggle and make noises.

"Shh, darling," Dan said tickling her feet. The CEO's glance went from Sally and Dan to Pippa her eyes narrowing. "So Flynn is romantically involved with a patient?" she asked.

"Yes," Sally confirmed willing herself to stop crying. Dan's expression was unreadable but the hurt in his eyes said it all. "I can't believe that Flynn would do this after what happened before," she mused. "The evenings certainly took its toll on our marriage. I think ultimately that's what made Flynn's choice. Leah is much more accommodating than I am. She has a flexible schedule as well so she could work her schedule around him and not miss him so much. Me I'm stuck at home all day long," Sally said miserably.

Dan smiled sadly at Sally. "Maybe I pushed Leah too much. I came on very strongly," he admitted. "You love her," Sally said. "What's wrong with that?" she demanded.

Rosemary de Voice looked at them inquiringly. "We will definitely have to talk to Mr. Saunders to reconsider his employment at our hospital and it's quite likely he'll be sacked. You two could press charges against the hospital," Rosemary said wearily.

"We won't," Sally said. "But if this becomes public and I'm made to look like a jealous wife then I will sue," Sally said.

"Don't worry. We'll be very discreet," Rosemary promised her grey eyes thoughtful and serious. "Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?" she asked.

"Tea would be fantastic," Dan said. Sally shook her head adamantly.

"I think I'll be heading home," she said weakly. "I need to call a lawyer, probably Morag, to help sort through his," she said heavily.

"Then I'll decline the tea. I'll drive you home and help you get Flynn's clothes together," Dan said. "Okay," Sally agreed. They went through the corridors and saw Flynn and a recently discharged Leah sitting outside on a wrought-iron bench anxiously waiting for Dan and Sally to emerge from the hospital. When they saw them Flynn's tentative smile made Sally want to dash back inside and away from this stranger.

Leah had obviously been crying but it didn't make Sally feel any different about her choice to completely cut the two of them out of her life. She put her head high and rearranged Pippa. Dan held her carry-bag and pushed the stroller which Pippa didn't like being in, in the heatwave that was sweeping over the bay.

Pippa didn't even look at her father or reach out to tug his hair as she usually did. It was if she had sensed her father had abandoned her. Flynn ran to catch them up while Leah walked alongside him quite easily. "Sal! Dan!" he called. Sally revved the engine on her new black Astra convertible. She pulled away from the curb and sped away leaving Flynn and Leah staring helplessly after them.


	13. New Beginnings

Note, to all of you wondering what's been the deal with nights/days passing in between characters and then returning to the characters without time passing it's just an easier way to convey different plots within the story. Also the stalker and what happened will be revealed in later chapters. Kisses and Hugs-Lauren!

Dani slipped into the passenger seat beside Scott while Hayley had to be content to sit in the back like a mute or stay at home. It was obvious she wasn't the one occupying Scott's thoughts. They had come so close lately it seemed such a terrible shame that Dani had returned to Summer Bay. It wasn't as if she was needed or anything. Sure Kirsty was pregnant but she didn't need Dani's help. She had Kane.

She began to feel a whole heap of resentment coming to the surface, she had to make herself think about something else. So she did. "Dani, tell us about this cocktail dress!" she said enthusiastically. "Oh. Stafford is hosting another cocktail party for clients. I'm supposed to be the trophy on his arm wearing a slinky number, ostentatious diamonds and act like I'm absolutely enchanted by it all," Dani said grimly.

"Oh…" Hayley trailed off her eyes growing even more forlorn, "so were's the shop?" Hayley asked. "I don't know," Dani said. "I just said that I needed this dress so I could come here and see you guys and Kirsty," she said miserably.

"Dan…" Hayley began but she saw Scott's hand leave the wheel and come to a rest on the upper of her perfectly toned and tanned thigh. Hayley swallowed a sob. "What about Kim?" she thought to herself. "He's cute and I was definitely interested in him before and what I saw in the shower was definitely mature enough for me!" she thought wickedly. She saw Dani's eyes grow softer and warmer at Scott and she realised how perfectly suited they were for each other. Any resentment brewing passed like a storm and she grinned at the pair happy for them. They reached the mall and Hayley and Dani immediately headed toward Surf Bunnies. Dani had a credit card that Stafford paid for so she rang up a lot of money on that card. She bought Hayley some new tops and a few skirts and a pair of close-fitting black pants and a pair of silver pointy-toed Diana Ferrari shoes.

For herself she decided to buy a plunging necked red cocktail dress for the party. Hayley wondered why she was kidding herself. She was so obviously staying in summer bay with Scott. Hayley couldn't be happier and she was so excited to go and see Kim who had just recently moved back into Irene's place. Her heart soared as she saw him coming out of surfboards R us by his side was Kit. Hayley's hopes were dashed for the second time that day but this time it really hurt. Kit was her friend so why was she wanting to scratch her eyes out. Was it her imagination or did Kim suddenly perk up when he saw Hayley?

He looked at her shining blonde hair and the joyful expression in her eyes. "Could he dupe Kit again?" he thought to himself. Kit was fun but was their passionate romance turning into friendship? It had felt terrific on the beach the night before but he decided that the romance was over. By the way Kit had been smiling at her lecturer from the uni in the city Kim decided that she would be happy with the way things had turned out. He turned to her and Kit reading the expression in her eyes knew it was fine with her. She turned waved at Hayley pulled her phone out and dialled Andrew West.

Kim bounded toward Hayley whose eyes were like sparkling light-blue sapphires. He took her in his arms and kissed her as if he would drown if he didn't. Hayley dropped the bags and wound her arms around his neck. His hand rested loosely around her waist in the small of her back. She allowed herself to drown in his rich, hot, passionate kisses. "It looks like we'll only be needing a place with two bedrooms," Dani said her hand working it's way into Scott's hand her green eyes warm and gentle. Scott lifted her around and kissed her as passionately as Kim was kissing Hayley. Shoppers gaped at the beautiful brunette and the muscly hunk from the pier and the stunning blonde co-owner of the gym and bar and the gorgeous heart-stopping blonde surfer rebel.

"Let's go," Scott said to Dani.

"We need to find a house," Dani nodded her eyes twinkling.

"You're staying with me?" he asked his heart soaring.

"Oh yes," she whispered. "We also have a wedding to plan!" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Seriously? We're getting married?" Scott yelled feeling his heart overflow with joy.

"Yes, we've wasted too much time!" Dani proclaimed kissing him passionately.

"Hayley and Kim…should we share a house?" Scott asked.

"I think we should…I think we should find a place asap!" Dani said. Hayley and Kim were only too delighted to move in with them and the two couples headed for the parking lot.


	14. The New Palace

Chapter 14 The Party Household 

Kim kissed the tip of Hayley's nose as the new couple sat in the diner across from their friends and soon-to-be roommates. Kit and her uni lecturer entered the Kit waved but sensibly didn't come over. She and Andrew grabbed lattes and left into the scorching heat. Colleen always eager for gossip lingered near the foursome. "Anything else?" she chirped not caring about their full plates of burgers, fries and salad and tall frosted glasses of milkshakes. "No, thanks Colleen," Scott said and Kim nodded his assent. She had no choice but to leave.

"For Christ-sakes woman! Leave them alone!" Alf barked as he intercepted her coming into the kitchen. Irene nodded in agreement. Colleen looked so annoyed and affected she dropped a tray. It fell to the floor with a crash.

"Here's one!" Dani proclaimed her head buried in the paper under available rentals and possible buying. "Three bedroom, two bathroom beach-front house…pool, large entertaining patio, recently renovated kitchen…available immediately. Must be 18 or over and responsible. Interview required. "It's close to the beach!" Scott whistled.

"The picture is much more impressive than the Palace," Hayley nodded.

"It's so wonderful!" Dani said looking at the colour photograph of the gently rolling front garden with huge weeping trees and lush dark green grass and a modern two-story house with conservative brown bricks and an attractive pointed red roof. "I say we definitely make an appointment to see it," Hayley said.

Scott dialled the number. "We can see it in an hour," he said.

"Terrific!" Kim said taking a long swig of his milkshake.

Dani rested her head on Scott's shoulder. She hadn't yet told Stafford the news. She decided to let him go back to the city without her. She would remain in Summer Bay and tell him afterwards about her decision. She knew it was a cowardly decision but she didn't care. She was happy. She was with her one true love, her best friend and a rapidly becoming close friend.

She didn't really know Kim all that well but she could see how happy Hayley was already. She smiled a slow contented smile. "We need furniture," Hayley said suddenly. "We can't move into a bare house!" she exclaimed.

"Afterwards when we see the house we'll head to the shopping centre again," Kim promised kissing Hayley on the top of her soft blonde head. "I have our bed still Dani," Scott said.

"Yes! We don't need a new bed. That one is brand-new, it's gorgeous," she said.

"Feather-beds!" Hayley scoffed. "We need a orthopaedic bed," she told Kim.

"Whatever you want," he announced smiling warmly and affectionately at her.

"He's a keeper," Dani laughed. "Can we get a blue couch?" she asked her eyes fixed on Scott.

"Whatever you want," Scott replied in the exact monotone Kim had used. They all laughed. Dani pulled out a fifty-dollar note from her purse but not before the others glimpsed a look at a huge wad of hundred-dollar and fifty-dollar bills. "It's on me!" she said. "Rather, it's on Stafford!" she laughed. She paid got her thirty or so dollars change and they headed outside for their two cars. They drove in a single file to the cliff-perched house. "It's absolutely wonderful!" Hayley whispered enchanted. "For 400 a week it had better be," Scott said ruefully.

"It's simply wonderful though Scott. We should all have 100 for rent per week?" Dani said uncertainly. She knew Scott and Hayley definitely would they have to fork out a bit more than that for the palace per week. Kim nodded amused by her uncertainly. "I'm nearly nineteen," he told Dani. Twenty-two year old Hayley didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed.


	15. Surprises Around Every Corner

Chapter 15 Surprises around Every Corner

"Did you want to have breakfast at the diner?" Robbie asked Tasha who was still reeling from the news that Irene was engaged to Barry. "Sure," she said dazed.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Robbie prompted her. Irene went upstairs and seeing the box of condoms on Tasha's bureau closed her eyes to the mental image she was forming. She chose not to yell at Tash but closed the door respecting her privacy.

The phone rang. Tasha answered it. "Tash? It's Dani," Dani said.

"Hi, Dani," Tasha replied somewhat shyly. She didn't know Dani that well.

"Did you see Stafford yesterday?" Dani asked.

"Stafford? No…" Tasha said.

"Oh…he was going to get in contact with you," Dani said. "Maybe you weren't home?" she offered. "I was home all day. I actually saw him in the diner, he was with a girl," Dani said not aware that Dani was living with Stafford in the city. Dani didn't care though. "Okay. See you around Tasha," she smiled and hung up.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked spinning her around and kissing her still elated from the night before. "Nothing important," Tasha said. She kissed him back and ran upstairs to change. She hunted through her huge collection of summery clothes and eventually chose a floral-patterned cotton mini-miniskirt and a pale-pink low-cut halter-neck. She slipped white thongs onto her feet and ran a brush through her naturally wavy blonde hair. She scrubbed her teeth and popped a listerine pocket-pack and dashed downstairs to see Robbie.

Robbie was perched awkwardly on the barstool biting his lip. "Let's go…_stud_," Tasha said not noticing Irene buried in the fridge. When she saw her she gaped in horror.

"Don't worry," Irene said taking in Tasha's sexy outfit. She bit her lip to refrain from commenting. "You wearing a skirt with that top Tash?" Kane asked coming out of his room disapprovingly.

"Wearing one," Tash said confused.

"Don't," Irene warned Kane. "It's not worth it," she said under her breath.

"We're having breakfast at the diner," Tash said. "We'll probably go swimming afterward. So don't expect me for lunch," she trilled.

"Fine," Irene said noticing Tasha's bag which was open which had the open box of condoms inside. She winced. "Goodbye," she said formally.

"Ciao!" Tasha said grabbing Robbie's hand as they ran out the door.

"Did you know what they were up to?" Irene barked to Kane. Hyde was sitting on the couch watching Good Morning Australia. "No. I had no idea," Kane lied.

"Oh…okay. I suppose it didn't exactly last long," Irene said ruefully. Kane refrained from saying anything about how it seemed like it would never end. Tasha and Robbie walked to the beach, Robbie's arms around her waist walking behind her.

They went to the diner and ordered full breakfasts. She curled up next to Robbie content from last night. "They've been up to no good," Colleen remarked.

"Watch it, woman," Alf said grumpily making himself a cup of coffee.

"Leave me alone, Alf Stewart!" Colleen said hotly pushing past with a tray laden for the table next to Tasha and Robbie's. Seeing Colleen approaching Robbie and Tash jumped up to pay. "We're in a rush, keep the change!" Robbie said giving Colleen fifteen dollars and leaving Colleen with exactly five cents change. She pursed her lips.

They headed for the beach and a secluded lagoon. "Are we going skinny-dipping?" Robbie asked hopefully. "Sure!" Tash said flinging off her skirt and top. Robbie gaped at her shining bronzed body and followed her eagerly into the water. Tasha's squeals as Robbie pounced echoing through the bay.


	16. Counselling

Counselling 

Kirsty waited for Kane to come home from counselling. He came home his eyes bright and he ran to Kirsty and spun her around and pulled a bouquet of a dozen long-stemmed red roses from behind his back. "My wife…with love," he said giddily kissing her again.

"Did counselling go well?" Kirsty laughed her eyes ablaze with love.

"Amazingly well," he confided. "I began working through some childhood problems today and we're going to keep on delving into my past until I'm cured!" he said loosely.

"Cured?" Kirsty asked doubtfully.

"Well not cured, but no longer carry all this resentment," Kane offered tentatively. Kirsty smiled her eyes shining. "Come on…let's celebrate!" she said dragging him into the bedroom. Kane's eyes registered shock as he saw newborn infant's clothing on the bed. "Not what you were expecting huh?" she asked dryly.

"No…but this is just as good," he lied stifling his excitement a little by sitting down and concentrating on what Colleen had been wearing that morning. That did the trick. He calmed down and picked up a tiny pink jumpsuit with buttons running down the front. "Pink? Are you sure it's a girl?" Kane asked doubtfully.

"Well I have some news," Kirsty said. "I went and had another sonagram today…and there is a boy and a girl! We're having twins!" Kirsty exclaimed deliriously happy.

"Oh wow! We're such LEGENDS!" Kane said picking Kirsty up and kissing her passionately on her soft lips. "We're amazing!" Kirsty agreed her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm going to be a mum!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be a dad!" Kane whooped then he sobered. "If I'm not convicted," he said heavily. "Don't worry, babe. They'll find Gus before the inquest starts," Kirsty promised her eyes full of love and determination. "I hope so. He's good at covering his ass," Kane said heavily his spirits as deflated as his earlier excitement. He felt limp.

Gus had been the source of a great deal of pain in Kane's traumatic past and he had made a sensational debut in his responsible hardworking life. He shook his head in dismay. At that moment Kane's mobile rang. They both looked at the caller. _Gus. _

Kirsty squeezed Kane's hand as he reached to answer it. "Wanker," he said flatly.

"Son, I'm so sorry! I can't turn myself in. I can't go back to jail!" Gus said unaware that Kirsty began recording the conversation by plugging the radio into Kane's phone and pressing RECORD. "Look…GUS, I'm not going down for your crime. You did the burg not me. I want you to confess," Kane said helplessly.

"I can't Kane. I'm so sorry. Look they won't put you away. They have no witnesses," Gus said hopefully. "Yes they do. They have your associate," Kane said tears springing to his eyes.

"What?" Gus moaned.

"Yes. I also have a criminal record," Kane said. "Who are they going to believe?" he demanded.

"Not you. Look they'll put you away for a few months. You'll be out and you can just resume your life," Gus said wildly.

"No way! I'm not going to jail! Kirsty is having twins! How can you leave me in this predicament with my pregnant wife?" he yelled. "You're a bastard and I hate you!" Kane screamed just as Irene entered the house. "God save us," Irene mumbled.

"Get in the car," Kirsty scrawled on a piece of paper. Kane nodded and still on the phone waited while Kirsty got the car started. Kane climbed in still keeping Gus talking as they sped to the police station to hand in the recorded tape and get Gus's location. "You can't do this to me, after everything you've done before!" Kane said plaintively.

"I'm sorry! I owe too much inside. You won't get a hard time. You'll be released on bail after six months. Kirsty will just be in the very late stages of her pregnancy. I'm sorry, son." He said heavily. "Where are you?" Kane pressed.

"I can't say," Gus said.

"Why haven't you been picking up when I've tried calling you?" Kane asked.

"I'm sorry," Gus said again. "I know you were just at the police station," he said wearily.

"Kirsty has been through so much, she's had one miscarriage what do you think will happen if I go away? She needs me. I need her. I need to support her and care for her. You've sent me into counselling you stupid bastard!" Kane said forcefully.

They pulled up at the police station. Kane ran inside while Kirsty locked the car. "He's on the phone! We've recorded the conversation!" he said to Peter Baker. Gus panicked.

"What? What?" Gus exclaimed. Peter quickly grabbed the phone and did a trace on it just before Gus hung up the phone. The beeping was all that was heard in the still interrogation room. "We got a trace!" Peter said.

Wait for my New Chapter-The Stalker Revealed. I wont put it up if i don't get at least 15 reviews! Hehehe


	17. stalker

The Stalker Revealed

Six Months Before

Sorry for the delay people, I hope this makes up for it! Please let me know what you thought…

**  
**

Natalie Lewis sat huddled under a discarded beach umbrella the rain pouring down around her. Her eyes glittered maniacally as she glanced at the long silver butcher's knife lying beside her glinting as the rain bounced and sparkled off it. Her eyes were deep blue and glittered enticingly but by the time people had gotten too close it was too late. For them, she didn't like people getting close…all you had to do was ask the guy who assaulted her…like Dani Sutherland had been assaulted…well you couldn't. He was dead. He lay at the bottom of a river his chest ripped open by the same faithful knife.

She began to laugh thinking of it. Gulls flew away from where they took refuge hearing the maniacal laughter. Her eyes suddenly grew sombre as she thought of her sister-Sarah. The town would pay for what they had done to Sarah! Her eyes hardened at the thought of her sister tormented by these people for the death of Felix.

Felix had been one of a kind Natalie mused. He had supplied Sarah and herself with enough crystal meth to dim the pain of their childhood. Now that supply was gone and Natalie couldn't afford crystal meth anymore. She was all-alone. She didn't have Sarah and she didn't have Felix and his crystal meth all she had were the voices and her memories.

She fell asleep her hand clutched around the knife strongly. Her dreams plagued her and only the beeping of her watch signified it was time to get up before anybody saw her. She saw Sally strolling along the beach deep in pensive thought. She stroked the knife from her vantagepoint in the rolling dunes. Her eyes shimmered as she saw Kim and Hayley walking along the shore. She wondered if there was anything there. Then she noticed the shirts they were wearing. Noah's.

Noah? The guy Sarah shot? She mused. Wouldn't it be nice to have somebody mourn your death? Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't eve been told about Sarah's death. She had read it in the papers and by then it had been too late to go to the funeral. She didn't care. She would avenge Sarah by finishing the job Sarah had never completed.

**PART 1 OF THE STALKER REVEALED. Let me know what you think, and then I'll update.**


	18. stalker 2

Natalie plunged the knife deeper and deeper until the shrieks trailed off and blood spattered the sand behind the dunes. The girl lay there motionless her brown hair trailing behind her, her expensive white designer blouse soaked in her own blood. Natalie glowered down at this girl feeling a deep sense of satisfaction. She didn't know who she was but it gave her such a release. They had no way to tie this murder back to Natalie. Nobody even knew who she was.

**She gave one final thrust into the lifeless body and stood up. Her dark blue Levis weren't stained with blood and she yanked the knife from her victim and wiped the knife on a crisp packet near the dead girl's body. She grinned evilly to herself and tucking her faithful knife into the waistband of her jeans she stood up and walked away feeling the sharp point of the knife biting into her hipbone. She could feel a trickle of blood but she didn't care.**

**She walked into the surf-club in a daze. It was nearing nightfall and Noah's bar was in full swing. Gone were the juicers and the fresh selection of fruit and vegetables in its place glittered enticing coloured bottles of alcohol. Natalie smiled to herself as she saw Scott Hunter and Dani Sutherland kissing on one of the padded sofas. The stunning blonde that had been married to Noah was working behind the bar. Natalie sidled up and she noticed a flash of panic pass over Hayley's face. "Hi, I'm Emma Finch," Natalie introduced herself. **

"**Hi, I'm Hayley. Can I get you a drink?" Hayley asked.**

"**A cruiser thanks," Natalie said. **

**She went and sat next to a handsome blonde boy-the one she recognised seeing Hayley with that morning. Hayley didn't even look at the guy when she brought the cruiser over. "Anything Kim?" she asked tossing out her blonde hair. **

"**Nah, thanks Hayles," he said nodding.**

**A girl of about fifteen strolled into the bar a guy that was probably sixteen with her. "Maddy, Dalby I've told you once, I've told you twice I won't tell you again. I don't serve liquor to minors! Out, out!" she said. The two glowered but left. **

**Natalie watched Hayley's slender but curvy body moving around with exotic looking drinks and bottles of beer for her friends who ribbed her most of the night. She looked at them enviously. "Hey…Hayles whose that?" a gorgeous brunette asked.**

"**Emma Finch," Hayley said.**

"**She's pretty, she looks familiar," Dani said.**

"**I know," Hayley said she sounded uneasy.**

**Emma decided she had seen enough. Hayley seemed very perceptive. If she got wind of which she was she'd have to kill her. It was really quite that simple. She felt the knife bite hungrily into her skin. She flinched and a trickle of blood ran down her hip staining her white lace boy-leg shorts. She winced as she felt the thin stream beginning to stop. The few second release was magic. A girl with blonde wavy hair Tasha! Natalie thought wildly and a tall slightly geeky looking boy rushed into the bar. "Call the police! Call an ambulance!" Robbie Hunter yelled.**

"**Why?" Jesse and Hayley demanded.**

"**Somebody is dead outside! Stabbed, stabbed so many times!" Tasha said crumpling into a chair. Natalie watched amused as Hayley began calling emergency services and Scott and Kim ran to see what was happening.**

"**Who was it?" Hayley asked taking a tall drink of tequila to calm her nerves.**

"Nobody knows," Scott replied heavily.

Natalie sat back and the stab of the knife in her hipbone hardly seemed important as people began panicking.


	19. stalker 3

Stalker-Part 3

Tasha and Robbie walked foolishly home in the dark along the beach even more foolishly since the stalker was on the loose and they were very aware of it. They had seen the effects first-hand when they had found the girl murdered in the scrub not 300m from where they were now. Tasha quickened her steps and Robbie fell alongside her. A sound in the bush made them break simultaneously into a jog. Tasha's heart was racing.

_Natalie giggled to herself as she saw Robbie take Tasha' hand as they were running. She stroked the knife and decided against it. Sure if she murdered them the town would be terrified but then again she wanted to absolutely terrify them-play with them for awhile. She chortled to herself as she jogged alongside them in the sand-dunes. She quickened her pace and cut them off._

"Help! Help!" she called plaintively laying on the sand her eyes glittering with evil. "Not again…Robbie," Tasha said in a half moan as they approached Natalie. Robbie felt a strange sensation like they should turn and run as fast as they could in the opposite direction. "It's Emma Finch!" she murmured in a fake faint-voice. "I've been stabbed," she moaned.

"Oh, fuck!" Tasha swore uncommon for her. Robbie still felt the bad sensation but they approached her running. Natalie waited until they were kneeled over her and whipped her knife out cutting Tasha's throat very deep. She screamed and Natalie clapped a hand over her mouth. She wondered if she had been too foolish to strike without the voices urging her to strike. She pushed it aside. She'd worry about it later. 'Get up," she said in a low dangerous voice. Tasha stood up the sand stained red with her blood but in the dark nobody noticed. Robbie sensibly dropped his wallet to the sand so someone would know that something had happened to them. Tasha pulled her beaded bracelet off and dropped it as well. It had her name on it. Robbie smiled at her reassuringly. This drove Natalie crazy. "Move or I'll knife you right now!" she said nastily. Tasha didn't move and Natalie launched at her with the knife. Robbie jumped in the way and she stabbed him accidentally in the chest. It wasn't deep enough to cause severe blood loss but his black shirt became stained. Tasha moaned in terror. "Move RIGHT NOW!" Natalie said. They moved. They headed for the sand-dunes and over them. Robbie smiled when they saw that they were approaching the caravan park. This was his home! The were ushered into a brightly lit van. "Sit," Natalie said pacing.

"Emma? Why are you doing this?" Tasha whimpered.

"Fucking shut up!" Natalie said loudly. She seemed to be debating something in her head. She reached under the bed quickly and brought out a bag of slightly silvery powder. "Crystal meth!" Tasha breathed.

"Yeah, you want a snort Barbie-doll?" Natalie asked.

"No," Tasha said her throat still dripping blood. She needed stitches desperately. Robbie tried to send her a telepathic message 'hang in there,' she seemed to understand and squeezed his hand. Natalie paced the long blood-stained knife in one hand. Robbie saw Tasha's face go pale she had lost a lot of blood much more than him. It looked like she had cut a vein in the process. The blood had a bluish-tinge to it and it looked very bad. Hr neck and shirt and chest were stained with blood.

Natalie locked the door from the outside and locked the tiny windows. Nobody could fit through those windows. They were about the size of a video-tape. Robbie was thinking wildly. He didn't know what to do, to help Tash. She lay on the bed staining the white bedspread red instantly.

He debated whether or not to shatter the window. He decided to. Another caravan or even his mother or one of the twins could hear him. He wrapped his hand in a cloth and smashed it. It shattered out and he carefully broke the rest of the glass away. "Help! Help!" he yelled. He wasn't aware of Natalie approaching from the back way.

"What do you think you are doing?" Natalie asked reaching for the knife and slicing his shirt from the back terrifying him but not drawing a drop of blood. Tasha's head dropped and her eyes closed.


End file.
